UHShe Season 11
Season 11 of UHShe aired on February 9th, 2019. There are 14 participants. The theme of this season focused on Valentine's Day and the idea of "Love At First Sight" where all individuals in this season are team-less until they run into their first person, which then induces "Love at First Sight" and they become a teammate. Episodes are 17 minutes long and are released every other day. Every player starts with a boat and a chocolate cake. Permaday starts at ep. 8, the Nether is enabled, everything is cut clean and no shrinking border. UHShe is hosted in 1.13 this season for the second time. The contestants this season include: stacyplays, Strawburry17, Luba_DO, appleschloss, BBPaws, HoneyBunny, Sydney01, Basicallybea, Marielitai, Cheridet, UrsulasRevenge, banoffee, Phoenixgg2, and ThePinkDiamondDiva. Episodes Main Article: List of UHShe Episodes (Season 11) ☀Participants Team 0 (They didn't encounter so this team is disbanded due to technical difficulties in Ep.1.) * Cheridet * Phoenixgg2 Team 1 (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.1) * UrsulasRevenge * Marielitai Team 2 (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.1, but disbanded due to BBPaws' elimination in Ep.8) * BBPaws * appleschloss Team 3 (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.4) * Cheridet * HoneyBunny (HoneyBunnyYT) Team 4 (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.5) * ThePinkDiamondDiva (PinkDiamondDiva) * basicallybea Team 5 (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.8) *[[Stacyplays|'stacyplays']]' (stacysays)' *[[Banoffee|'banoffee2013']] Team 6 (Appleschloss re-teamed, after her teammate died) (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.9) * Sydney (Sydney01) * appleschloss Players that died before finding a teammate: * Strawburry17Plays (GamerBurry) * Phoenixgg2 * Luba_DO (LUBA_DO) = *Bold indicates the winner of season = = *Strikethrough indicates disbanded teams = Titles First to Take Damage: BasicallyBea (Spider) Last on Full Hearts: BBPaws (Ep.7) First Blood: PinkDiamondDiva (LUBA_DO) First Death: GamerBurry (Lava) Most Individual Kills: PinkDiamondDiva (4 Kills) Most Team Kills: basicallyBea & PinkDiamondDiva; Team 4 (5 Total Kills) Most Gold: basicallybea & PinkDiamondDiva; Team 4 Most Diamonds: HoneyBunnyYT & Cheridet; Team 3 First Golden Apple (Crafted & Found): basicallybea (Ep.1) Best Sword: Sydney01 (Sharpness 4 Iron Sword) Best Bow: LUBA_DO, Sydney01 & stacysays (Power 3 Bow) Winner: stacysays and banoffee2013; Team 5 Statistics Trivia * This season was prerecorded February 5, 2019. * It is the third season to not join any debuts. * This season is the first Valentine's day themed UHShe. ** It is also the first season to do the "love at first sight" mode * This is the first season with Shipwrecks, Turtles and Dolphins. * Luba, Marielitai, PinkDiamondDiva, Banoffee, UrsulasRevenge, Strawburry and Sydney were all fell in love at first sight when it just started. Meghan drowned in the first 5 minutes. All players were lagging and weren't reloading chunks. It restarted 3 total times. * UrsulasRevenge and Marielitai were the first people to encounter and team in UHShe history. * Bea and Luba were the first & second to earn an Enchanted Golden Apple in UHShe. Bea found it in a dungeon and Luba found it in a mineshaft. * Meghan (Strawburry17Plays) In Seasons 4 & 11 has died to lava caused by mobs related deaths. S4: tried to swim in lava to escape Zombie. S11: tried to swim in lava to escape Skeleton. * This is the 6th & 7th time in UHShe players who died in a lava pit or lake. * This is the 3rd & 4th time in UHShe players who died from a high place. * This is the 1st time in UHShe a player died in sand or gravel. (Not counting Border Death) * This is the first season that UrsulasRevenge, Marielitai, and BBPaws were killed by a mob/PvE in UHShe history. * This is the first time PinkDiamondDiva got first blood. * This was also the season where PinkDiamondDiva got her first kill. * This was the season appleschloss got her first kill. * This is the first time that a player lost a teammate, and then re-teamed with a solo player in UHShe history. * Banoffee got revenge on Bea for killing her last Halloween season. * This is Banoffee's second-time win and Stacy's first-time win. Banoffee also won Season 6. * This is the fifth time in a team season with losing a team member of the winning team. * Stacy got her first win with Banoffee's participation in UHShe or any UHC. Category:UHShe Category:Valentine's Day Category:Seasons